Complicated
by Drostste7
Summary: Sena is a girl who loves to run and because of that, met Shin. She proclaims herself to be a normal girl, but is she really? What is the dark past she's hiding? And how the hell does she know so many guys? Full sum inside. R&R please! temporary hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything…. *sob***

**A/N: Please review! This is my first Eyeshield 21 fanfic so be nice please!**

**Summary: **

**Sena is a girl who loves to run and because of that, she met Shin. The two becomes close, but soon, both of them feel something more than friendship. Neither of them can find out, but for some reason, Sena **_**doesn't**_** want it to be love. Sena always claims herself to be a normal girl, but is she really? What is the dark past she's hiding and why is she hiding it? **

**Chapter 1**

Seijuro Shin, a boy with jet black hair and equally dark eyes, was training as usual. However, this time, he was running in a foreign neighborhood, the curves and roads unknown to him. Before long, he was already lost, jogging around the same area three times before he stopped and tried to think of where to go. That was when he had heard a cry.

He stepped towards the noise, expecting a sad cat or a whining dog. Instead, he found a a petite girl with chesnut hair and chocolate eyes. Tears had swelled in her eyes as she clutched her ankle. In front of her was a dog the size of Shin's two fists put together.

Kobayakawa Sena had been jogging around like always when she had, being the klutz that she was, tripped on a rock and twisted her ankle. For five minutes, she had been alone, trying to figure out a way to get back home without feeling the shock zapping through her foot every second. That was when the monster on four legs came out. Ever since she had been bitten by a dog when she was little, she had had a phobia of dogs, no matter how big or how small they were.

Sena gave a shriek as the little puppy inched closer towards her, and began scooting away, until she hit a wire fence. She shut her eyes together, expecting the worst as she thought _'I'm seriously going to die tonight'_, when all of a sudden, she heard a whine. Sena opened her eyes slowly and came face to face with a boy who was extremely tall and buff, clutching the dog firmly.

"Uh—um…" Sena looked up and smiled, but she quickly shifted, wincing from the pain. "Thank you."

Shin looked from the dog to Sena, trying to analyze the situation. Concluding with the fact that Sena was afraid of the dog, he gently ushered the dog to the other direction, and leant down to be on eye level with Sena.

"Is there a problem?" Shin asked. No matter how much he was indifferent about things, leaving an injured girl alone went against all of his morals.

"I—" Sena blushed and looked away from Shin. It had been a long time until she had been so close to a boy. "I twisted my ankle."

Suddenly, she felt the ground underneath her shift and disappear and she let out a cute squeal, clutching Shin's shirt.

"Wh—what are you doing?" Sena exclaimed as Shin twisted her around into a more comfortable position.

"Where do you live?" Shin asked, ignoring her question.

"Just around the block, number 249," Sena answered automatically, used to doing so with bullies. "But hey wait—"

Without another word out of Sena's mouth, Shin sprinted fast and hard, his eyes searching rapidly for the number '249.' Soon, Sena and Shin stood in front of the house gate.

"Thank you," Sena said, catching her breathe from all the nervousness. "Would you please come in for some tea to show my gratitude?"

"No, I must continue with my training—"

Before Shin could turn and run back to a route, Sena clutched the edge of his shirt. To refuse her again, Shin turned around only to be awestruck by the cute expression Sena held.

"Please…?" her big brown eyes drew Shin in and for the first time in his life, his heart thudded fast, not from training, but from looking at a girl.

"If—" he cleared his throat, surprising himself of his emotions. "If you so wish, then that'll be."

Sena beamed happily, but it disappeared when she remembered Shin was actually a stranger. No matter how afraid she was, she had been taught at a young age that one must show gratitude for whatever they had received or been treated as.

Not before long, Sena, with the help of Shin, had opened the door to the house and ushered Shin in. She limped towards the closet where she pulled out a crutch.

"Oh, um… I get into these situations a lot so my parents just got me a crutch, but usually I come back home…" Sena shuddered, remembering the dog. "Anyways, please, take a seat over there."

Shin sat down on the cushion, his face still expressionless as he still tried to figure out why his heart had reacted in such a strange way. Sena set out some cream puffs and green tea in front of him, smiling.

An awkward silence hung in the air as Sena sipped her tea quietly. It was broken when Sena realized she knew nothing of this man.

"Please forgive my rudeness," she said. "But what is your name?"

Shin replied, "No, please forgive me for not introducing myself and entering your house with you having no knowledge of me. My name is Seijuro Shin and I am a second year in Oujou."

Sena beamed, feeling a little better after she knew at least the name. "My name is Kobayakawa Sena, Seijuro-san, but please call me Sena. I'm from Deimon, first year."

"Sena," Shin said, and paused, tasting the name. "Please call me by my first name, Sena."

"Uh—I think it's better to call you Shin instead," a blush spread across Sena's face.

There was an awkward silence that hung in the air as Sena fidgeted with her fingers. She noticed that Shin didn't take any cream puffs and out of curiosity, she asked why.

"I already took in the required nutrients with meals…" Shin's words faded as he saw Sena make a sad face. Feeling horrible and guilty, he reluctantly, he took one and chewed it, the soft cream melting in his mouth.

"Ah-! You don't have to!" Sena said, frantically trying to get Shin to spit it out. "I mean, I'm only a beginner so they might not taste good…"

Shin swallowed the cream puff. "It was amazing, Sena."

Sena took a cream puff as well, and both were quiet as she finally finished it, acknowledging her own talent for cooking.

"Sena-san—"

"Sena," the petite girl interrupted, correcting the tall boy.

"_Sena_, may I ask why you were in the park?" Shin asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Well, you see," Sena said, smiling sheepishly. "I love running and I was jogging around until I tripped and… fell."

"You love running?" Shin repeated.

"Yes," Sena smiled again.

"Then, if you like, would you like to run with me every morning and after school?" Shin asked before he knew what he was saying. "Of course, you'd have to wake up early morning—"  
>"Really?" Sena exclaimed. "I—I'd love to!"<p>

Shin nodded. "That's great."

A thought clouded Sena's mind and she asked to clear it. "Shin… May I ask why you run every morning and afternoon?"

"I'm training since I'm in the Royal White Knights team. It's the American football team of my school," Shin said.

"Really?" Sena gasped. "I love football!"

Shin blinked. "You do?"

A soft smile appeared on Sena's face as she giggled. "Yes... There are quite a few people that I know who are on a football team."

"Do you know which team?" Shin asked.

"No…" Sena shook her head. "It's not that important, I suppose…"

The day had ended as Shin had said goodbye not long after the conversation and Sena had taken a good rest that Saturday afternoon. Both were curious to find out more about each other, thinking the meeting of a mere coincidence.

_*Monday morning*_

Sena scurried down the stairs, wearing a brown tank top and black shorts. She hurriedly put on her runners and when as she opened the door, Shin was standing in front of it. He held a confused expression, as if he had been wondering if he should ring the doorbell or not.

"Am I late?" Sena breathed as he walked out, closing the door.

Shin shook his head. "No. Right on time, actually."

With an excited smile on her face, Sena hopped down the stairs but paused when she noticed Shin wasn't with her. She looked up to find Shin staring at the door.

"Shin?" Sena called.

"Have you told your parents that you'll be gone out?" Shin asked, his eyes never lingering off the door.

"Ah—My otou-san is working overseas and okaa-san never comes home nowadays," Sena admitted. "It's alright."

The black haired nodded and he hurried down to Sena. Both of them began jogging and little words were spoken between each other.

_*one week later*_

"Sena!" Mihue called. "Shin is here!"

Mihue had found out when one morning, Shin had broken the doorbell by pressing it too hard, causing it to malfunction and repeat the noise over and over. She had slammed the door open to find a huge line backer looming over her. After a chanting to Sena and a long two hour talk with Shin, she had decided to let them run together. Shin, in his talk, was a pure and innocent boy, only having mind for football and making himself stronger. She also noticed a hint of something special whenever she mentioned Sena.

"Just a minute, Okaa-san!" a voice shouted.

After a few seconds, Sena had leaped down the stairs, wearing a grey t-shirt and black pants. Her brunette hair was tied into a pony tail and the honey golden eyes glanced down at her attire, seeing her okaa-san do so.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

Mihue smiled. She liked Shin… She liked shin _a lot_. Of course, not in a romantic way, but in away a woman would look at a boy that she wanted as a son-in-law. Unfortunately, both the boy and her daughter were dimwitted and slow, meaning she would have to work hard to get them together.

"Oh, no, Sena… It's nothing." She pushed Sena out of the house. "Now, have fun with Shin!"

Both turned and started jogging away when Mihue's shouting stopped them, both turned around and a flash blinded them hard.

"Smile! Say cheese!" Mihue repeated, taking pictures again and again. She wanted to savor the moment her daughter had decided to finally talk with someone she hadn't known and won against Xenophobia, a phobia in which the holder was afraid of strangers.

Sena, blushing furiously, dragged Shin away who was still dizzy from the blinding light.

"Shin, just ignore her." After just one week, the two of them had changed from formal to informal.

He sped up, now in pace with her. "We're ten minutes late this time so I suppose we'll have to hurry."

Sena moaned as if she hated running faster but secretly, she enjoyed running next to the boy whom she had become attached to. They had become great, if not best, friends.

"Sena," Shin paused. "My school is having a game tomorrow and I was wondering if you'd like to come."

The girl's heart thudded even faster and she blushed. Shin was inviting _her_ to something so special! Of course she'd go!

"Really?" Shin laughing made her realize that she'd said everything from 'Shin' to 'Go!'

"Who wouldn't?" Sena squealed. "I mean—" When she turned around to face Shin and continue blabbering, she saw Shin smile. Like, _smile_. It was as if he was an angel, light beaming around him.

Her hurt began to speed up like a hurricane and so did her legs. At the speed of light, she began to race away from Shin, embarrassed.

"Sena…!" Shin's voice began to fade in the background.

Afraid that Shin would be mad at her for ditching him, she ran even faster now, set on finishing the laps around her neighborhood.

_ *At Deimon School*_

'Just where is that girl?' Mamori thought as she continued to pace around the front of the school.

Right then, a figure dashing at 4.2 seconds flew over and stopped right before bumping into the tall, brunette blob. Mamori hugged Sena quickly and dragged her in.

"Where _were_ you?" Mamori asked. "Did someone hurt you? Were you being bullied—"

"Mamori-nee," Sena pulled Mamori's finger's away from her. "I'm fine… I was just jogging around as usual and it got late—"

"As usual?" Mamori burst. "But Sena, what if someone tries to do _that_ to you again—" She stopped, realizing that she'd said too much.

Sena's face, now dark with both anger and fear, appeared. "I have to go now. We can talk after class…"

Before Mamori could say anything, Sena rushed away, and Mamori was left alone. 'What have I done?' she thought. 'Poor Sena… I'm sorry.'

_*At the end of the day*_

Sena slumped back in her seat and closed her eyes. She knew it was wrong to avoid Mamori-nee the whole day like that. It also made sense that Mamori-nee was protective of her, but sometimes she just wanted space. She wasn't in kindergarten anymore. She had to prove that to her somehow. But what could she do…?

Sena's eyes snapped open. Of course! She could make friends here, in Deimon, all by herself and that would prove to Mamori that she was really ok!

Her eyes swept around the classroom, but the only people left were three boys. One was blonde with a scar on the side of his face, the other was brunette with slanty eyes and the last one was blonde as well, wearing shades.

She scurried over to them, and stuck her hand out. The three of them looked up from their Shonen Jump magazine and stared at her.

"Hi! My name is Kobayakawa Sena, it's nice to meet you, er…" She paused, waiting for them to introduce themselves.

The three of them looked at each other and then at the cute girl in front of them. To them it was surreal; a good girl like her talking to delinquents like them. The one with the scar, who was a little bit nicer than the other two, was the one who began introducing themselves.

"The name's Jūmonji Kazuki. The idiot looking guy over there is Kuroki Kōji, and the ugly glasses is Toganō Shōzō," the scar face said.

Sena's face instantly brightened. See? She could do it! No need for Mamori-nee and her worries!

"It's nice to meet you, Kazuki-kun, Kōji-kun, Shōzō-kun!" she smiled.

All of ha-ha brothers turned red and they each muttered "hah?" under their breath. Glancing at the clock, Sena gasped. Forgetting the awkward moment she had with Shin, she just realized that she was late for their run!

"Oh my gosh! Well, Kazu-kun, Kō-kun, Shō-kun," Sena rushed, already made nicknames for them. "I have to go! See you all tomorrow!"

The three of them watched, awestruck by the cute girl as she zoomed out of the room. They stared at each other, then at the doorway. Did what they thought just happened, just happen?

**A/N: If I made ANY mistakes, please feel free to point it out, just so I can fix it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Eyeshield 21… But, you know, I still love it… *smile***

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews! I realized my mistake and quickly fixed it hehe… Any suggestions for the future of this story will be taken and considered! **

**Last edited: August 17th - thanks to Kattiebrie regeoh!**

Chapter 2

Sena rushed as fast as she could to her home, her bag slapping against her back with ever step. She ran faster with each step, until her speed finally reached maximum; 4.2 seconds per 40 yards. She finally reached the alley and if she just turned right, she would be home! And that's exactly what she did… and bumped into Shin.

A smile burst on Sena's face, but it quickly disappeared when she remembered what had happened that afternoon. She blushed, and looked away.

Seeing this reaction from the brunette, he remembered what had happened. When Shin had been run away from, he had been confused, at first. What had happened? Was she running because she was late for school? Or because she found him all of a sudden disgusting? When he had thought that, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He made a self proclaim that it was definitely because he was overworking himself, though it was strange because even before he met Sena, he was on the same routine.

The sudden sound of the door slamming open attracted both of their attention and in the doorway stood Mihue. She held an uncomfortable expression as if she herself wasn't sure of what she was thinking.

"Mother?" Sena called. "What is it?"

Mihue snapped out of her trance and gave her daughter a smile. Confused, but a smile. "Hon', we have… a family meeting. It's very immediate and unexpected, but… Well, something's happened. Can you come in please?"

Sena's face instantly darkened and Mihue flinched, regretting bringing up 'something's happened.' 'That's what I said that time too, didn't I?' Mihue silently thought sadly. Sena rushed up the stairs without a word and that's when Mihue noticed Shin.

"Shin-kun…" Mihue paused and wondered what to do. 'Eh, he's going to be my son-in-law anyway, so might as well,' she thought. "Please come in too."

Shin, dazed and confused, headed up the stairs. He felt a strange aura in the air, but for some reason he couldn't point it out. Dazing off, he bumped straight into… Kongo Agon.

"Haaa?" Agon snapped around, his eyes boring into Shin's through his sunglasses. "What is this trash, err—what's _he_ doing here?"

"Agon-niisan!" Sena exclaimed as she hugged the scary boy. Instantly Agon's face softened into something different. Care? Love? It was unknown to Shin, and he would only know how to make such expressions later on.

Shin stiffened. This man was one of the reasons Ojou had lost, 17-16. Shin respected the players of Shinryuuji Naga and their style of playing … They had been an incredible team, and he had seen, with his own eyes, how good Agon had been.

"He's from Oujo," a dark figure came out from behind Agon, and it was Unsui. He smiled. "Shin-san, I assume."

"Eh? That Shin?" Agon glanced at Shin as Sena let go. "What does _Shin_ have to do with my little Sena?"

"Agon-nii!" Sena pouted. "He's a guest so be nice!"

Agon glared at Shin, his eyes inspecting him. He was overprotective of his cute, adorable, pricelessly precious cousin Sena even more than his own pride and the thought that he should stay away from 'trash'.

Mihue finally entered the room, a tray in her hand. On the tray was tea, and seeing that, Unsui automatically reached out to help Mihue while Agon sat down, Sena next to him. Shin stood where he was, not sure what to do until Mihue smiled and assured him down.

"So, Mihue-san," Unsui started the conversation. "Why were we called here?"

Sena automatically went stiff and everyone in the room noticed it. Unsui gently held her hand, hoping it would calm her and Agon patted her back.

Mihue inhaled then exhaled, making everyone in the room nervous.

"Get on with it, will you? Hag!" Agon snapped.

After Mihue had created a huge bump in Agon's head with a smack, she smiled. "You see, my youngest sister, and your guys' aunt, Amaya, got married just recently, remember? She's pregnant and she wanted her two nephews and niece to pick her daughter's name!"

Sena gasped and clasped her hand together. Unsui smiled and Agon was already thinking up names, most of them having 'Sena' in the word.

"But Mother," Sena frowned. "How come you seemed so serious and upset?"

Mihue smiled at her innocent daughter. "Sena, I wasn't upset _or_ serious! I just got the call ten minutes ago so of course I was still in shock. I mean… I'm going to be an aunt!"

"You already were one," Agon said, snorting.

After another bump, Mihue explained, "I called Unsui about five minutes ago and he and Agon dashed over here as soon as possible."

Shin, watching the people in the room, realized that Unsui and Agon and Sena were cousins. He felt something like when his muscle pains had gathered away… Relief? For what? What could've happened if Sena _wasn't_ related to Agon or Unsui but was still so close?

Mihue grinned. "So. What are your ideas for the names?"

"I think… Rei is pretty, but it's kind of masculine, don't you think?" Sena exclaimed.

"Or Kona is good too," Unsui added.

"How about Senali?" Agon smirked. "Or Tasena. Or Tsusena. Or—"

"Agon-nii!" Sena scolded. "They all have my name in it!"

Agon shrugged. "Well, Sena _is_ a pretty name."

Mihue turned to Shin, who had been quiet this entire time, and asked, "What do you think? Rei? Kona?"

"…Reiko." Was all he said.

"Well, then the child's name will be Reiko, then!" Mihue smiled smugly, proud of her future son-in-law.

The room was silent as they absorbed the word. Sena beamed in acceptance, Unsui nodded, and Agon… well, he continued to glare at Shin, not appreciating the fact that he was taking all the glory and spotlight from Sena to himself.

"Sena!" Agon exclaimed. "You aren't _dating_ him or anything, are you?"

Sena blushed furiously as she shouted, "Agon-nii! That—That's not true! Who would want to… to date with me?"

Unsui wiggled his eyebrows. "I can think of a few people… That Riku kid—"

"No!" Agon roared. "I _do not_ permit neither Riku or Shin!. The only one I approve of us Hayato! You used to like him, right?"

Shin stiffened as he absorbed this information. Hayato… Where had he heard that name before?

"Aha, Agon… I think it's time for us to go now." Unsui stood up and so did his twin. "Mihue-san, thank you for letting us come."

Mihue, Sena, and Shin stood up as well. "No, it was my pleasure. Tell your mother to visit me sometimes!"

Unsui pushed Agon away as the sunglass boy continued to complain about Riku, and Shin. Shin headed towards the door, ready to go home now.

"Ah—Shin, are you leaving already?" Sena smiled.

Shin nodded, and felt a twang of thrusting pain in his chest when he remembered about how Sena had liked Hayato. What on earth was wrong with him? Was the sun cooking his brain?

"Sena," his voice called. She looked up, still smiling. "Did you really like Hayato?"

The smile stayed intact as she laughed. "When I was in middle school, yes. But now, I'm not even sure which school he goes to, but he used to love football…"

For some reason, knowing the fact that Sena herself liked football because she used to like Hayato and Hayato liked football, made him mad. He ran away, fast, towards a bus station. He didn't want to be anywhere _near_ Sena right now. He knew that on his face was a scary expression, angry and stiff. He felt so… _ugly_. And what on earth was he feeling? Almost as if his heart was clenching harder and harder after each second, ready to burst soon.

Sena, alone on her porch, looked at the way Shin had headed off to. She felt terribly guilty for some reason, as if she'd done something wrong, or _said_ something wrong. Sena didn't even hear Mihue come behind her.

"Did Shin leave already?" Mihue asked, wiping her wet hands, from washing the dishes, on her apron.

Sena jumped in shock, but answered in a quivering voice, "Yes."

Mihue, as always, noticed her daughter's faltering voice and she pushed for an answer. "Sena… Is something wrong?"

There were a few things Sena weren't good at; balancing, making friends… But the biggest one was that she couldn't lie to her mother.

"I feel guilty," she blurted. "I said I used to like Hayato and—and Shin just… he seemed so _angry_…"

Deep inside, Mihue knew she should be sad that her daughter was sad, but she couldn't help but dance. Her daughter was falling in _love_ with Shin and so was he with her! However, she pressed on her poker face and patted her daughter's head.

"It's alright… He was just _jealous_," Mihue said, not being able to hold back on the last word.

"Jealous?" Sena frowned. "Of who?"

Sena's mother opened her mouth, then shut it fast before Sena noticed. Things like these were something that Sena herself would have to find out and Mihue had no intention of ruining their love. Love had to be 'created' by both people; not by their mothers.

"You'll see." With that, Mihue winked and left to clean the table, leaving a very confused Sena to fuss about what Shin was feeling.

Shin

He finally got to his room and he slammed it shut after him, startling a very famous celebrity, Sakuraba. Sakuraba had been forced to be Shin's roommate by their scary coach.

"Shin!" Sakuraba scrambled up from his sitting position on his bed, putting down his magazine. "Is something wrong?"

"No!" Shin snapped, slumping onto his bed. "Nothing's wrong! I just—just need to train, that's all."

Sakuraba felt bad for the confused looking boy in front of him. It was the first time seeing his roommate and teammate in such condition. There was definitely something up, but it was probably about how he was lacking training.

"You can tell me, you know," Sakuraba added, coughing. "I mean, I may not know much about working out, but—"

"It's Sena," Shin interrupted.

Sakuraba frowned. The only 'Senna' he knew was a plant, and in English, it was called 'the Senna Plant.' Also, it was used as a drug for people with constipation… He held in a laugh. Was Shin… _constipated_?

"So," Sakuraba swallowed another laugh. "What's the problem?"

"Every time I… I look at Sena… I just—just feel this pang of pain in my chest…" Shin glanced up at Sakuraba. "You should know a lot of about… these kind of things, right?"

Shin thought 'Sena is a girl and Sakuraba always has a lot of girls with him, so he must have felt something like this before.'

Sakuraba paled. "Uh—Um…" He felt stuck. If he said no, then he would make Shin feel as if being constipated was something to be ashamed of and feel bullied. "Yeah! Of course!"

"So? What is this feeling?" Shin asked, wanting an answer.

"Um…" Sakuraba thought hard. "Well… You might be overdosed, so you should take less…"

Shin held a confused expression. Overdosed? Did that mean it came from being with Sena for such a long time?

"It does make sense," Shin muttered to himself. "I've never hung around a girl before… Hmm…" He stood up suddenly. "Sakuraba, thank you. I think I understood the problem now."

With that, Shin marched off for more training, deciding that he would put Sena out of his mind, which was nearly impossible at this rate, and Sakuraba stared back at Shin, thinking, 'Does he really understand?'

**A/N: As always, tell me about my mistakes, PLEASE to make a better story for everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I will never and have never owned Eyeshield 21… If I did Sena would have been a girl in love with Shin**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews and the reason I'm updating so late and little is because my laptop go taken away *sob* So I'm going to try and make the next chapter LONG! If any of you have any idea what her secret is, feel free to review it or PM because I might consider it! And, as always, tell me of my mistakes!**

Chapter 3

Sena

For the umpteenth time that day, Sena sighed as she climbed up the stairs. All day yesterday, this morning and this afternoon, Shin was nowhere to be seen. Sena knew what she had to do and she would've gone straight to her destination, but she felt she had to tell her Okaa-san beforehand. Sena opened the door and walked in, bumping straight into a buff chest.

"Ouch!" She yelped, jumping back. "Who-?"

It was Musashi, his eyes as sad as usual, and he held a grim expression. "Hello, Sena."

"Musashi-senpai!" Sena said, surprised by his sudden visit. "Um—"

"Sorry, let's talk some other time. " Musashi lightly pushed Sena out of the way and climbed down the stairs. Sena could faintly see glistening tears in his eyes. "Goodbye, Sena!" With that, he disappeared.

Confused, Sena walked into the house, only to hear a loud shouting coming from the living room.

"What? They—they were the ones who said… who said that—"

The urgency in the woman's voice made Sena rush into the living room, only to find all of her family members sitting around the table. Agon, Unsui, Mihue, Sakura (Agon and Unsui's mother), Amaya and her husband, Jeff, were currently in the room.

It had been Sakura who had been shouting, and as soon as she saw Sena walk in, she stopped abruptly.

"What happened?" Sena asked. "Did—Did somebody get hurt?"

Mihue bit her bottom lip, a habit of hers that her daughter did as well when they were nervous. "It's nothing, Sena. We're done talking and they were about to go home anyways."

"But—"

"Sakura," Mihue said sharply, causing Sakura to flinch. As the oldest daughter among four, she 'commanded' the others. "That's all for now."

Sighing, Sakura stood up and nodded. "I'm sorry. Agon, Unsui, let's go."

"We should go too," Amaya stood up. "This kind of topic will stress the baby a lot and the doctor even made me take off my work."

Mihue sighed and held her little sister's shoulder. "I'm sorry for calling you out when you should be resting."

Jeff, half Japanese, smiled, his blonde hair flitting in the air. "We'll be going now. It was very nice to meet you again."

With that, Jeff and Amaya left the house. Sakura began to walk out, when Unsui stopped her.

"Okaa-san, may I stay here for a while?" Unsui asked. "I want to ask Sena something. Don't worry, nothing about… _that_."

Sakura hesitantly nodded. "Alright. Agon, let's go. Your otou-san waiting for us."

"I wanna stay too—"

A fist violently hit Agon on the head, and Sakura hissed, "You're not a child anymore, so stop saying such thigns. Now, let your aniki say what I know you _both_ wanted to ask, and go train!"

Agon, defenseless against his mother whom he'd inherited 'godly reflezes' from, muttered about how Unsui was only a few minutes older, and stomped out of the room. Sakura paused before Sena and gave her a sad smile.  
>"I'm sorry for alarming you, Sena," she said. "I'm sure—No, nevermind… Goodbye, Sena."<p>

This left an awkward air between Mihue, Unsui, and a freaked out Sena. She looked from Unsui to Mihue, begging in her mind that nothing bad happened to any of her family members.

"Okaa-san—"

"Unsui," Mihue turned to her nephew. "What were you going to say?"

The smart boy, understanding why she interrupted Sena, nodded. "Sena, would you like to go to the Oujo practice game with Agon and I? We're going to scout Shin."

Sena squirmed where she was standing. "Unsui-neesan… Um-"

"Oh, Unsui darling," Mihue took a hard grip on Unsui's hard arm, pinching it. "Sena's going with _Shin_."

This surprised Unsui, and his expression showed everything. He felt a little disappointment, surprised, and began to suspect about what was happening between them. He half frowned and half smiled at the thought of his baby cousin 'liking' someone.

"Eh? Really?" Unsui pretended to be sad. "But I was hoping you would come with me…"

Mihue, a little pissed off at the fact that Unsui _knew_ but didn't _act_, slapped him hard on the back, and said, gritting her teeth, "Now, now, Unsui, if you really want a girl to go with you, then **I** will, but Sena is going with Shin and that's that."

"Okaa-san, Shin hasn't… hasn't talked to me about when and things like that." Sena blushed and stared at the floor. "I don't he wants me to go. I mean, he didn't even come this morning or this afternoon… Maybe he doesn't like running with me anymore…"

Both Unsui and Mihue blinked, confused.

"What?" they both exclaimed.

"He must've forgotten or overslept—"

"How dare he leave you alone during—"

Sena cleared her throat. "So I'm going to go to—to Ojou and clear this out."

Mihue stared at her suddenly courageous daughter and Unsui's mouth gaped open. After a few seconds, they both recovered and after thinking about what would happen if Sena went alone to an all boys school, they both burst.

"Sena! I'll send Agon with you!" Unsui blurted.

"Yes! And—And Takami goes to that school too!" Mihue shouted. "We can ask him to escort—"

"No!" Sena stopped both her mother and cousin. "I have to do this alone. If he refuses to see me or finds me embarrassing then I'd rather go through such situation alone."

'Oh,' both the people in front of her thought. 'So she'd be embarrassed if she was rejected… No way that's gonna happen.'

"Sena," Unsui patted his cousin on the back. "That's never going to happen. Anyways, I'll send Agon after you. When are you going?"

"Now." With that, Sena zoomed off.

Unsui, knowing about Sena's speed, groaned. "Damn it! Mihue-san, can I borrow your phone?"

Shin

Shin held a satisfied feeling. He had avoided Sena yesterday and today. And, in fact, he didn't feel any throbs or heart skipping moments at all! Sakuraba was indeed correct; Shin had been right to trust Sakuraba. Though it was sad that he didn't get to see Sena at all these two days, he was definitely going to go the next day and explain to her about 'overdoses.' He automatically felt happier at the thought of visiting Sena and slapped Sakuraba on the back, knowing it was all thanks to his teammate.

"Now, about the practice game tomorrow," Coach coughed. "I know the Spiders aren't much, but it's good to practice against weak teams too! Now, I'll be announcing the players who'll be playing in the games!"

Shin paid strict attention to the coach and began to analyze how he should defeat these so called Bando Spiders. When he saw something zooming in the corner of his eye, he froze. He knew that speed; it only belonged to one person after all. The figure got closer and closer, now only a few feet away.

"What?" Shin hissed. "Why is she here?"

"Fifty push-ups for interrupting me! Who was it?" Coach barked.

"It was Shin, sir!" Someone called out.

Coach laughed. "There's no way _Shin_ could've interrupted me. Fifty push-ups for you for lying."

The person tried to protest but Coach's glare pressed him to the ground and he began his push-ups, laughter surrounding him.

"Now, _continuing_. Sakuraba, Takami—"

"Sena!" Shin yelled. "Sena!"

Shin pushed past his teammates and everyone stared at him as he ran towards a cute looking girl. Sakuraba, too occupied with trying to talk to Takami, didn't hear who 'Sena' really was. However, everyone else stared at Shin jogging to the girl and smiling.

'Shin just—'

'Who is that—'

'Hey she's pretty cute—'

"What are you doing here?" Shin asked.

Sena's face turned red as she stuttered, "Um—Well, I know that you… can't use phones… so I came over to Ojou as fast as I could."

Shin smiled and gently patted Sena's hair. "I saw. We just finished up our football practice since we're going against the Bando's tomorrow."

The group of White Knights inched closer towards the couple and Sakuraba and Takami noticed the strange movements. The two followed until Takami realized who they were. Just before he could say anything, the group hushed him and watched. Coach merely groaned, but his ears were perked, interested as well.

"Sh—Shin, um…" Sena shuffled her feet. "Am I allowed to come?"

Shin laughed, "Of course! Why wouldn't you be allowed?"

'Holy shit!' the boys thought. 'Shin _laughed_!'

"I thought you didn't want to be my friend anymore…" Sena sniffled.

"Sena!" Takami, who had escaped the grasps of his holders, shouted.

Recognizing the voice, Sena's eyes widened. "Takami-san?"

Shin's face darkened and he felt a thrusting pain in his chest, like he always did when he was around Sena. Was it really impossible to stay near Sena without getting these painful feelings? And how the hell did Takami and Sena know each other?

'Oh shit,' Sakuraba paled. 'So **that's** Sena.'

**A/N: How DO they know each other? I'm curious myself!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story except for a few that don't exist in the original story.**

**A/N: I'm SO sorry for not updating! School started, and it's a new school… I'm in a completely different country, so please forgive me! Anyways, thanks for all the reviews, everyone! I'll remember quality not quantity as well! Also, if you have any suggestions (as always) I'll accept them and maybe put them in the story. You will, of course, get credit for it!**

Chapter 4

_"Sena!" Takami, who had escaped the grasps of his holders, shouted._

_Recognizing the voice, Sena's eyes widened. "Takami-san?"_

"Takami," Shin almost hissed in anger, which he himself did not understand as to why he did it. "How do you know Sena?"

The quarterback glanced from Shin to Sena and almost realized immediately of the situation. Takami got the feeling that if he didn't give an answer that satisfied Shin, he would get tacked… painfully.

"Sena_-san_," Takami added, knowing Shin would probably get angrier if he knew how close the two actually were. "Is a friend of mine whom was introduced to me by Hayato."

Shin felt irritated _again_. Why was this Hayato popping up everywhere Sena was? For some reason, he wanted to slam this 'Hayato' and break his bones. He shook his head and remembered where he was.

"Coach!" he shouted.

The old man who had been watching this entire time found Shin's actions slightly—no_, very_ amusing. So when he was called out, he was a little confused of what Shin would need of him in such situation.

"Yes, Shin?" he called.

"May I—" Shin paused, as if thinking about how he should phrase his words. "May I talk to Sena-san for a while?"

Coach clicked his tongue, and half smiled. His football player was almost growing up. Of course, his smile disappeared in a flash.

"Alright!" he barked. "But only for five minutes! The rest of you, ten laps around the field as punishment for eavesdropping!"

'But you did too,' Takami thought silently, waving goodbye to Sena.

Shin, of course, didn't miss the action between the two, and scowled. Sena, oblivious as always, mistook Shin's rudeness to be a side effect for training for so long.

The whole team groaned, not because they had to run, but because they wanted to listen more but couldn't. As they jogged away, they still tried to listen to their teammate's conversation.

"Sorry about the distractions, Sena," Shin said softly. "What was it?"

Sena gulped. "I—I thought you didn't want to be my friend anymore since you were avoiding me."

"Avoiding you?" Shin frowned. "But that's because I was overdosed."

Sena, confused as ever, stared at Shin. "You… do drugs?"

Shin shook his head. "No, but my team mate Sakuraba… He's an expert in girls so when I told him about my problem, he said I was overdosed with you, Sena. So, I took some time off our training and I seem to have gotten better."

"Er—Shin…" Sena bit her lower lip. "What were these… _feelings_ that you got?"

"Well," Shin hesitated. "It's hard to explain. My heart thudded fast and my palms got sweaty. I felt this _nervous_ feeling in my stomach and happiness sparking inside… Why?"

"Shin, I think you were overworking yourself, not over_dosing_," Sena laughed. "And if that's the reason why you were avoiding me, I think we had a little mis…understanding."

Shin stopped. "Misunderstanding? I understand that I thought… _Sakuraba_ thought I was overdosed… What did _you _misunderstand?"

Sena smiled sheepishly. "I thought you didn't want to be my friend anymore, Shin. You were avoiding me and—and I was confused."

The two of them smiled and the rest of the team were finally done one lap. Coach was satisfied that the two had seemed to 'finish' their talk and ordered Shin off.

"Sena, my game is at 4 tomorrow. Will you come?" he breathed.

"Of course!" Sena replied. "Definitely."

Shin disappeared in the dust and for a few minutes, Sena was alone. At least, until someone troublesome appeared. With his godly reflexes, he past all the other students unnoticed and when he found Sena standing on the sideline, his first reaction was to hug her.

"Ow—who-?"

"Sena!" He gasped. "Are you okay? Hurt? Did someone bully you? Did someone hit on you?"

"Agon-nii!" Sena laughed. "Yes, I'm okay. No, I'm not hurt. No I didn't get bullied. No one hit on me."

Agon let out a sigh of relief but his eyes automatically began to search through the people who were running, glaring at them to see if any of them were interested in Sena.

"Eh? Isn't that the four eyes Hayato brought over once?" Agon peered at Takami. "So he's part of the White Knights too, eh?"

"Yep!" Sena said. "I'm going to watch their game and support Shin!"

Agon felt something dreading inside of him. "Support… Shin…?"

Sena nodded. "Mmhmm! I think I'll make a bento for him, too!"

"Shin…" Agon growled. "What's so special about him? You never come to Unsui and my games…"

"That's because you always talk loudly about how you'll kill anyone who comes near me so I can't make any new football loving friends!" Sena pouted. "And besides, Shin is a precious friend of mine—our misunderstanding was finally erased! I don't intend on letting you ruin our relationship!"

'Relationship… Relationship,' the words echoed in Agon's head.

"Fine," he said in a cold voice. "Sena, why don't you go on ahead. I want to have a little _talk_ with Shin."

"Agon-nii…" Sena warned.

"No, nothing that involves fists or fights… Just a talk… man to man." If looks could kill, Shin would've died a painful death already.

"Alright," Sena sighed. "But if you fight him then I'll cut all ties with you!"

Agon's mouth gaped open as Sena dashed away, his anger and jealousy against Shin gradually grew.

'I'm going to make his life Hell,' Agon thought and he stood, aware of all the stares from the White Knights. He was going to wait until their practice ended and _talk to Shin_ about something… Something that would probably make him upset.

The Next Day

"Sena—"  
>"Sorry Mamori-nee I have to go!" Sena yelled as she zoomed past Mamori.<p>

Mamori, wondering what Sena possibly had to do every single day. She shook her head and sighed, but smiled in the end.

'At least she isn't depressed like the past few days,' she thought.

Sena

Sena smiled as she skipped down the stairs and hailed a taxi. In her hands was an obento for Shin-san that she had tried to make for the first time in her life. She got in and sat down, her fingers tapping the chair as she wished that the car would go faster.

When they finally arrived, Sena hurriedly paid the driver and ran towards the stadium. There, she saw familiar figures.

"Takami-san!" Sena waved her arms. "Shin!"

The two turned, but the two of them had completely different expressions. Takami had a look of relief, but also confusion, while Shin just seemed downright depressed yet motivated.

"Erm—" Sena stopped in front of them. "Is something wrong?"

"Actually," Takami scratched his head. "We've… encountered somebody that we've know for quite a while, Sena—san."

Sena frowned and tried to think of who it was. "Huh?"

Without a word, Takami pointed to something behind her, and when Sena turned, she gasped, dropping the obento. She quickly scrambled to get it, but when she got back up, she continued to stare at the boy.

"Hayato?" she whispered.

Shin

Shin grit his teeth and ground them together as he saw Sena's reaction to this _Hayato_. Agon had told him that he'd be here. At first, he had not believed him. After all, Agon would only be doing it to make him feel this uncomfortable feeling again. But then, when he saw him, he felt so _angry_ and this… this _burning anger that twisted his gut_. He had tried to ram over and choke him, but Takami and the others had stopped him.

"How—" Sena's eyes never left the ginger. "He… He's supposed to have left—to-to Paris! He gave up on football, so why…?"

"Sena," Shin noted how hoarse his voice sounded. "Who is… he?"

As if she'd realized he was still there, Sena blushed and tried to stammer out the words, Shin stopped her instead. He stomped right over towards Hayato, and grasped his jersey.

"Hey! Someone stop him!" Coach yelled.

Shin could feel someone faintly pulling on his jersey, and without even looking, he knew that it was Sena. He felt someone gripping tightly onto his arm, trying to jerk him back, but it didn't work.

"You are Hayato, right?" Shin's eyes burned with anger. "I will make you never want to touch a football ever again!"

With that, Shin headed straight for the bench. Then, he sat down, arms crossed, and glared at the field. For the first time in his life, he was impatient, hoping the game would start.

Sena

"Shin—" Sena exclaimed, but stopped. She somehow knew that talking wouldn't solve anything. Sighing, she turned back to Hayato. "I'm sorry for what he has done."

"Fuu," Hayato sighed. "It's alright. The beats of today's rhythm is just off."

Sena leaned down to take a good look at Hayato, her old best friend. An automatic smile appeared, out of habit. "Mm… Yes. You still have the habit of speaking in musical terms, don't you?"

Hayato froze and stared at Sena. "…Do I know you?"

Sena's smile disappeared in a flash and she stood up upright. Of course he wouldn't remember her. She was overestimating her importance. "No—no. I'm sorry. My friend… said she knew you. Excuse me."

Sena slowly walked away, her head bowed. Tears sprung to her eyes and she felt like crying, but she held it in. Even if Hayato did not remember her, she would forever remember that one child who had pulled her out of despair and hell.

Takami

Takami narrowed his eyes. "Why did you lie?"

"Hmm?" Hayato looked at the sky, as if trying to ignore Takami's statement. "Lie about what, Taka?"

Irritated of the sudden nickname, he slapped Hayato on the back. "You knew it was Sena the moment you saw her. And yet you acted as if you had seen her for the first time."

"Sena… Fu… That's a name I haven't heard in a long time," he said. "I think I'd like to be alone now, Taka."

"Hayato—"

"You're right. I knew it was Sena but seeing her with another guy… Seeing the obento she made for him… it hurts. Now, please… go."

Takami sighed and slowly slumped away and gave Hayato one last look…

Hayato

The pain was still there.

Ba-dum.

Ba-dum.

In rhythm… beat… He could hear the music pounding in his head. He would have to write it down on paper later.

His eyes fluttered to Sena, and he could see the glistening light of tears in her eyes.

_Pain_.

He grasped his jersey and grit his teeth. It hurt so much to see his Sena like that, in pain… crying… He had fixed her, with his music… And yet, hurt her when he had left.

_Maybe it is better for her to be with Shin._

He heard the familiar voice of his coach calling all members in, and he slid on his helmet and mouth guard.

_Only if he can beat me._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21… Sadly**

**A/N: Thank you everyone for anticipating this chapter and reviewing! And also, thanks to Ookami282 who helped a lot! And I'm REALLY sorry that I'm updating so late… it's because of all the tests that come up every. Goddamn. Day. But hey! I updated! And any suggestions are greatly appreciated! **

Five

Sena

Sena bit her bottom lip as she heard the familiar 'hut hut!' There was a quezy feeling inside of her, but she just didn't' know what. What she did know was that she didn't want Hayato to get hurt—which she knew would happen since he was going against _Shin_—but she didn't want Shin to lose, either. There was an awkward emotion that rode inside of her.

The emotion was hard to place, but she felt that she felt proud of Shin and his talent with football. She _wanted_ him to win; to show all those people out there that Seijuro Shin was _the best_.

Was it pride?

Sena squirmed at the thought. The only people in this whole world that she was proud of were her twin cousins, her mother with her great talent in cooking, and… Nii-san. Nii-san was the best football player out there—probably even better than Shin.

A terrible and lonely feeling tore her inside. No matter how good or amazing nii-san was, he wasn't here anymore… Not after that…

"Boo!" a voice shouted as it landed on Sena's shoulders, hard. "Did I scare you?"

"Agon-nii," Sena growled. "Now's not the time to joke—"

Agon slumped down next to Sena, his grin different from the look he gave 'trash.' It was genuine and caring. He rustled Sena's hair, making her smile, just a little bit. Agon noticed her hesitant actions.

"What's wrong?" he asked, serious. "Did someone say something to you? Did—"

Sena interrupted her cousin's endless stream of worrying, stating, "Did you do this? Nii-san…"

Agon hesitated and shook his head. "To be honest, I was going to—er… have a _talk_ but then… well.."

"_Yes?_" Sena, no longer patient, pressed for information. "But…?"

Her cousin sighed and shrugged, his dreadlocks bouncing. "But I was inturrupted." He glanced over at Shin. "He was already occupied talking to someone. Someone… of _your_ gender, Sena." Agon turned back to her. "And they were very… close. Closer than friends."

Takami

"Takami-san, will you _please_ stop?" Wakana complained. "I understand that you're nervous, but this team is weak! They're much weaker than those that Ojo's defeated before, so please… will you stop shaking your leg?"

The nervous boy stopped his leg shaking and clenched his fists. His old habits appeared whenever he was nervous, and Wakana knew that. However, it wasn't the _game_ that he was worried about. It was Shin.

There was something odd that gleamed in his eyes. Madness, jealousy, whatever. But it was not good for a strong player like Shin to have such looks as he tackled the other players ruthlessly. No—it couldn't be called tackling. It was more like he rammed into the players, broke their bones on purpose, and created fear so that they would hesitate before barging towards him.

Takami glanced over to Sena, hoping that she had come up with an idea. Ever since he had first met her, no matter how clumsy or shy Sena had been, she had always come up with good ideas that solved problems. She was a natural peace keeper. Yet, right now, her face was pale and her fingers were trembling. Did she see the same thing that Takami had? Was she scared too?

Wait. Scared?

Why would he be scared?

His eyes drifted back to the merciless monster and shivered. He hoped that Hayato, who was still on bench, got hurt because of an accident, and didn't meet with Shin on the field. For all he knew, Hayato's future football career may go down the drain if he didn't.

Shin

It was still there. This fire that burned inside of him. Flinching, he clenched his shirt as the Bando Spiders called for a time out. This flame would not calm down, no matter what, and it hurt him as if there were a thousand needles imprinted in his heart. The only way to tame it even slightly was to knock them down. Those garbage from the Bando Spiders.

Shin rapidly shook his head. No, he mustn't think like that. Not like Agon. He swallowed hard as he finally tuned into what the coach was saying.

"…And Shin, you're out. Sakuraba, get in. You too, Takami. Pull up on the defense and lower the offense. Lure them in, and then—bam! Strike them, right in the middle!" Coach barked.

Shin froze. "What—"

The familiar cheer for his school drowned his words, but he felt anger burning inside of him. He knew that Hayato would come out this round. He knew it better than anyone else. And this Hayato was going to think he ran away with his tail between his legs.

As the rest of the Ojo's headed towards the field, Shin stomped to the now-sittnig coach.

"Coach!" he exclaimed, "Why are you taking me off?"

The old man didn't give him a second glance as he glared at the field. "You know why, Shin."

"No," the coldness in Shins' voice was unmistakable. "I don't."

"A football field is where we play for glory," Coach sighed. "Not pride. Now sit down and focus."

Fuming, but having nothing to say back, Shin slumped onto the chair and held an angry face. There he was, that Hayato. He was smiling too, and his red eyes shot out to Shin, as if making fun of him.

"That little—"

"Seijuro, when I was your age, I had the same problem; I liked a girl but she liked a different boy. The boy was a natural football player; a genius. So when I was playing against him, I forcefully pushed him down. The boy broke his collarbone and ankle, thus no longer allowed to play football," Coach interrupted. "I should've felt happy, right? Wrong. I felt guilty. Football was everything to me, and taking that away from someone who loved it just as much felt wrong. Do you understand?"

Shin was quiet as he absorbed the story. "Yes… Coach. I'll take him down."

"Shin, please don't make me repeat that embarrassing story over until you get it—" Coach groaned.

"No, I'll take him down… the correct, honorable, football way." Shin smiled. "I'm sorry. I injured many players and stole their hope and dreams. This time, I'll show them… The Rilespear."

Coach's eyes widened. "You… perfected it?"

Shin stood up, and shook his head. "No. But it will be soon, right after I do something."

Agon

Seeing Sena's pained expression made him regret what he had done ten times fold. He wished he could die, or somehow change time and stop himself from saying it. The way she trembled and the tears that swelled in her eyes… He swallowed hard. He had to get out of this situation, fast.

"Just kidding!" Agon said cheerfully as he slapped her on the back. "Man, you fall for so many of my tricks! You're too gullible, little cousin! He he…"

Sena immediately gained strength, and she sat up straight and glared at Agon. "That wasn't very funny, Agon nee-san."

Agon shrugged as if he didn't give a care in the world, but inside, he was so relieved that his little baby cousin didn't have that expression of a dead person anymore.

"I just told him that Hayato would be in the game today," he smiled lazily and leaned back. "So I didn't really have anything to do with it. And besides, he would've found out anyways."

"Yes, but—"

"Sena!" a familiar yet unwelcome voice called. "Sena, I need something from you."

Agon's eyebrows twitched with irritation. This little bastard, if he did anything that made Sena cry—

"I need your blessing," Shin grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own EYESHIELD 21!**

**A/N: I hate myself… So many tests… Sorry for the late update everyone! Review for boost of self confidence? Thanks!**

Chapter 6

Sena

"B—Blessing?" Sena stuttered. "I..."

"I will defeat Hayato," Shin said, softly trailing his fingers down the back of my hand. "But I need your permission. Please let me defeat Hayato."

From the back, Sena could hear Agon growling, "Why this little son of a—"

"Why me?" I whispered.

He smiled and looked up. His brown eyes twinkled as they met mine, and said, "Because he loves you. And I—" his smile disappeared in a flash, and his face turned beet red. "I—I need your blessing to defeat the one who loves you."

A dragging pain shot in my chest. Hayato? Loved her? No, he didn't even remember her. He didn't even remember… There was no way that he would love her.

"Hayato doesn't love me," Sena said sadly. "I'm sorry. I can't bless you."

Shin's face fell. "No. Sena—Sena you _have_ to bless me, or else I won't be able to—"

"Shin! Up the field!" Coach barked.

"Sena," Shin begged. "Please, I beg of you."

Sena shook her head and she felt a little tremble. She couldn't lie. She promised Onii-san that. She couldn't bless Shin for something that wasn't real. Yet she had a feeling that if she didn't, Shin would disappear, just like Onii-san had.

"Alright," Sena cleared her throat. "I bless you, Shin. Go defeat Hayato."

Without a word, Sena began to stare at the ground, awaiting Shin's words. However, when none came, Sena looked back up from the ground, and saw Shin reluctantly heading the field, putting on his helmet and inserting his mouth piece. She felt sick from the pit of her stomach, and felt like hurling right that instant.

"I can't…" Sena whispered. "Agon-nii… Take me away!"

Agon glanced back at Sena, surprised of her sudden actions. "Are you sure, baby girl? It's Shin's precious game—"

"Please," Sena pressed her palms against her lips. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Without another word, Agon swiftly lifted Sena into his arms, and rushed out of the bleachers.

Shin

Shin felt nervous, and felt his palms dampen. It was the first time to use a Rilespear on someone in real life, and he didn't want to make any mistakes. Butterflies flew in his stomach, and he

'Hut hut!' Someone yelled.

The ball passed from Takami, who was ready to pass to Shin. It was part of the Rilespear. As soon as the ball was passed, Shin went straight… through the middle. Everyone heaved and pushed, leaving a road in which Shin passed. Shin sprinted down the lane, and then… came the Eyeshield boy. Hayato was standing there, as if waiting for the Rilespear. But Shin had been blessed by Sena, and Hayato would go down.

Shin grit his teeth, and pushed harder on his legs. Before long, Hayato was standing just in front of him, and Shin finally let out the complete Rilespear. He reached out, like the Spear Tackle, but instead lf crushing his ribs, he only pressed on them, and slid past Hayato. After three seconds, Hayato finally realized what had happened, but it was already too late. Shin had made a touchdown, and threw the ball up in the air, yelling 'yes!' His eyes rapidly searched around for Sena, but she was no longer to be seen.

Sena

"You okay now?" Agon asked.

Sena nodded meekly, and she stepped down the steps from the woman's washroom, into her cousin's arm.

"I want to go home," she whispered. "Please take me home."

Agon's mouth gaped open, but he said nothing as he headed to the road to hail a taxi. Quietly, he asked, "What made you remember him?"

Sena shuddered. "I don't know. Why do I get so sick when I remember nii-san, Agon-nii? This nervousness… He's gone already, and he's not coming back. But I feel something sick… and nervous. What's happening?"

Agon could not find the answers, and merely shook his head. "I don't know, little cousin. I don't know."

Mizuki

The doorbell rang, and she let out a sigh as she got up. It did not stop, and continued to ring until she let out a frustrated, "I'm coming!" She slammed the door open, making sure to get a good look at the person's face—

"Oh my god," she gasped, and covered her mouth. "Oh dear lord."

Sena

She slowly climbed up the stairs, and tried testing out twisting the door knob. It turned and creaked as it opened, and she frowned. Her okaa-san always locked the door, and it was only when they were expecting a lot of family visitors was it unlocked, since okaa-san was always too lazy to go open the door fifty times.

"Okaa-san?" Sena called as she stepped into the house. "Okaa-san, I'm home. I—I decided to come earlier than expected, so… Kaa-san?"

There were loud cheering in the living room, which could only be heard now. Sena then realized that there were many shoes that had been taken off. She slowly shuffled out of hers and walked into the living room, her eyes wondering.

"Okaa-san—" she broke off as she saw who was standing in the middle.

He slowly stood up. His spiky blonde hair was up high, different from what it had been a long time ago, but it was still recognizable. He wore four silver earings, two on each ear. His eyes were dark brown, as always, but they seemed tired, and not excited as usual. He had his usual crooked smile, and he slowly walked towards Sena.

"Sena-bena," he said her old nickname. "I missed you."

He stretched his arms out wide, and it looked as warm as ever. Sena began to sob cries as she ran straight into her brother's arms.

"Nii-san!" she cried. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Sena," he whispered as he slowly patted his little sister's hair.

There were cheers as the two siblings stopped hugging and held hands. From the shouting and cheering, they could not hear the ringing of the doorbell.

Shin

He waited and waited, but she didn't come out. He could see the lights, and he knew that she was avoiding him, just like he did to her. But why? He had already waited for three and a half hours, and it had been pouring the entire time. Now, he knew it was time to go, but his body felt so heavy and hot… it was almost impossible to move even a step.

He fell and splashed onto the road, and he heard footsteps coming near him. The voice was someone familiar, or someone not. He couldn't remember anything.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry guys… I've been and still am, so busy with exams and tests that I haven't had the time to write this chapter… Hope you enjoy! R&R! **

Chapter 7

Sena

She couldn't help but continue to smile as finished cooking breakfast. Her brother—_onii-chan_—was finally home, where he belonged. Of course, he wouldn't tell her how he'd disappeared, or what _those people_ had done to him, but she didn't care anymore. As long as he was safe, with her, it didn't matter.

Thumping down the stairs made her heart thud faster as she turned around to see her brother yawning as he headed towards the dining table.

"Nii-chan!" she said cheerfully. "Did you sleep well?"

Onii-chan turned and smiled back at her. "Yeah, it felt nice to sleep in my old room again."

"Here, for breakfast, we have eggs, toast—"

The front door slammed open, and Musashi-nii entered. His eyes were wide, and he was breathless, probably from running to the house from wherever he was coming from. His eyes turned misty and he sprinted to bear hug Yoichi-nii.

"Ow—hey, old man, it's good to see you too," Nii-chan smirked as he pushed Musashi-senpai away. "But don't hug me like the fatass—"

On cue, a thudding that resembled an earthquake shook the house as Kurita-san entered the house. Instead of holding back his tears like Musashi-senpai, his tears fell like waterfalls down his face and spilled all over his uniform. He jogged over, but before he could bear hug her onii-chan, he got away just a second before the crunch. As always, Kurita-san ignored his reaction and let out a beaming smile.

"I can't believe it!" he cried. "Musashi told me, but I didn't think you actually came back!"

Nii-chan's facial expression relaxed as he patted Kurita-san's head. "Yeah, I'm back."

Sena laughed as Kurita-san babbled on about how the football club had dispersed, but they were trying to get it back. Musashi-senpai had left school when nii-chan had disappeared, but he came back after a few weeks of mourning.

"Sena-san!" the door slammed open, revealing Takami.

"Oh, four eyes!"her nii-chan said cheerfully. "Long time no see!"

Sena was surprised by her nii-chan's actions towards Takami. Usually they tried to bite each other's face off.

"Hiruma-nii, you're back?" Takami's face beamed, surprising her yet again. "It's great to see you again! But I need to talk to Sena for a minute."

He trotted over Sena, and his expression turned desperate. "Sena-san, can you please come with me to the Hospital? It—It's… Shin."

Sena blinked, and in seconds, her cheeks burned furiously. She had completely forgotten about Shin after she had gotten homesick during the game from remembering Nii-chan's disappearance.

"Oh—I'm sorry, I didn't—I forgot about… I apologize for leaving without informing you," Sena blubbered.

Takami shook his head viciously. "No, it would be great if that was the reason I'm asking you to come—"

"Wait. Hospital?" Sena's eyes widened. "Shin? What happened to him? I—Is he okay? Did his bones get broken?"

Takami gulped and he let out a sigh.

'Should I tell her?' he wondered. 'But this is Sena-san… If I tell her, she might get depressed for the rest of her life and blame herself…'

"Takami," Sena begged. "Tell me. Please."

Hesitating, he leant over and said, "Shin is in a coma."

XxXxXxX

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," Sena cried as the taxi driver drove faster and faster. "How? Why? Oh my gosh—"

"Sena-san, calm down." Takami rubbed Sena's back. "H—He was out in the rain and his body temperature dropped to 31o—"

"Is that bad?" Sena sniffed, and looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

Blushing, Takami dropped his arms and looked away. "Er—If they found him later, he might've died. But it's a good thing they found him then or else—"

Sena wailed. "He could've _died_? It _is_ my fault! If I had heard the doorbell and gone to him, he wouldn't be in a coma!"

Takami bit his lip as the taxi came to stop. He didn't know how to console this girl who was like a little dog, and he pitied her. She had finally gotten her brother back, only to have one of her friends taken away. He quickly paid the taxi driver, and tugged Sena into the hospital. They got little tags on their jackets to show that they were visitors, not terrorists.

"This is it," he whispered as he opened door '201.'

Sena sprinted inside, where the only patient lying down was Shin. His eyes were closed and he was still on oxygen mask, relying on pure oxygen until they could prepare for the surgery. Sena sat down on the visitor's chair, and she felt little tear drops slither down her face.

"Um, I'll leave you two alone for now," Takami muttered, but Sena didn't notice him leave.

"Shin," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Gently, she traced 'Sena Kobayakawa down his arm. Shin's eyelashes fluttered, and Sena let out an 'eep' as she retracted her hand, and blushed furiously. After a moment, she carefully touched his fingers, and glanced at his face to see if there was another reaction. There was none.

Sena swallowed hard and cautiously stroked Shin's face. She had never really noticed it before, but now she saw Shin's hard jawline, his long eyelashes, and the always frowning eyebrows relaxed. His mouth twitched a bit, but it stopped as fast as it had started. She traced all the way down his neck, noticing his muscles even on the side of his neck, and traced his collarbone. Then, she silently finished all the way down to his fingers, and entangled his and her fingers together.

"Shin," she whispered. "Shin… Seijuro..."

The door swung open and Sena jumped, pulling her arm back. A doctor walked over towards Shin, checked his temperature, and a bunch of other things. Finally, he noticed Sena.

"And you are…?" his eyebrows cocked. "Only family members are a loud to hear news about him, and so far, none have come. Could you be his sister?"

Sena's mouth gaped open, but no sounds came out. Receiving a piercing glare from the doctor, she stuttered, "Uh no. I—I mean, yes. I—I am Sena Shin."

The doctor rolled his eyes as Sena blushed. _Sena Shin._ It sounded a little funny.

"Well then, Sena-san, I am Doctor Kureji Hera. Seijuro-san's condition is much better than yesterday night. We finished the first operation, and now we're going to do some scans on his head to check if any organs were damaged from his hypothermia. After that, we're going to start the second surgery." The doctor glanced at her, as if making sure she understood. Sena hesitantly nodded. "And some drawbacks of the second surgery may lead in death—"

"What?" Sena screeched. "Then—"

"Hold up now, I'm not finished." The doctor rolled his eyes, as if Sena wasn't the first patient to react in such a way. "As I was saying, the second surgery may lead to death, loss of memory, or a even deeper coma. Any questions?"

"Yes!" Sena shot. "Why are you doing the operation if you know it's so dangerous—"

"If there's a chance to get him out of the coma, then do so. Didn't you know that your parents said that, word for word?" the doctor snapped.

"Wait, his—our parents… agreed to this?" Sena paled.

The doctor shrugged. "Yes. They said they couldn't make it though. Anyhow, I need to get going, and I hope you spend some time with him. When he wakes up, he might not remember you."

"You said he might die or get into an even deeper coma," Sena shrunk in her seat.

"Oh, trust me." The doctor flashed her a smile. "We never fail."


End file.
